The present disclosure is directed to methods, systems, and devices for identifying and quantifying constituents of a sample, e.g., a liquid sample.
A variety of conventional systems are known for analysis of constituents of a sample. Such conventional systems, however, suffer from a number of shortcomings. For example, their applicability can be limited, or they can be expensive or difficult to use.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved systems and methods for analysis of samples, such as food samples, so as to identify and optionally quantify one or more of their constituents.